


Going Up

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), TortugaVerde



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Banter, Dual POV, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Jealous Nigel, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Nigel, chocolatedogs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortugaVerde/pseuds/TortugaVerde
Summary: A meaningful moment in an elevator between Alpha Nigel and the supposed Beta Aiden changes so many things. But will it be for better or worse?
Relationships: Aiden (Blood and Chocolate)/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

The elevator doors start to close and Nigel slips between them, running into the other rider. “Didn’t you hear me say ‘hold it’?”

“Yeah I heard you. I just wanted to see if you could fit between the doors,” Aiden answers with a smirk. “What floor?” 

Nigel’s eyes narrow. First meeting with the new neighbor and he’s a little cunt. “Six.”

“Look at that, same as me. Destiny had thrust us together,” Aiden says with a grin as he pushes the button. 

“Fuck destiny. She’s a lying bitch.” Nigel leans back, bag resting against his feet. 

“Easy there, tiger. It’s _just_ an elevator ride,” Aiden chuckles, adjusting the strap of his messenger bag. 

“Keep it up, kid and you’ll be going down,” Nigel really isn’t in the mood. Not today. 

“Nice word play.” But Aiden holds his hands up. “Alright, okay. Breathe. Guz-fra-bah. Say it with me.” 

“Are you having a stroke or some shit?”

Aiden laughs, husky, and boyish. “No. It’s from _Anger Management_. Ya know, with Adam Sandler and Jack Nicholson?” 

Nigel does take a deep breath but it’s so he doesn’t stop the elevator and toss the kid off between floors. “Hippie, too?”

“Well I do travel a lot,” Aiden grins. 

“Sugar daddy set you up here?” This building isn’t exactly cheap. 

“ _I_ set me up here. I’m an artist and a graphic novelist. But since ya went there… are _you_ a sugar daddy lookin’?” 

“Graphic novelist? You mean comic books. Virgins wanking off in Grama’s basement actually _pays you?”_ A snort from the bigger man. “Not looking for any hippies.”

“Don’t people pay loads to get rid of _theirs_ all the time on porn sites?” Aiden asks with smirk. “Besides, I don’t write about that stuff. Mostly mythology. Wolves. Stuff like that. And hey, don’t knock a hippie till ya try one. Weren’t you around during Woodstock?” 

“What the fuck is a Woodstock?” The elevator suddenly jerks and stalls, the lights flashing. “The fuck is this?” Nigel curses and bangs on the doors. 

Aiden looks at Nigel. “Banging isn’t going to help. We’re stuck between floors,” he says. Bending over: “Should be a call box… ah! Here it is. But it’s broken.” 

Smart fucking mouth, check. Nice fucking ass, check. How Nigel manages to get _so lucky_ he’ll never understand. “Of course it fucking is.”

“You claustrophobic? Good thing this hippie is here to keep ya company,” Aiden winks. He looks up at the ceiling. “I maaay be able to fit through there…”

“Never afraid of a tight spot,” a lewd wink back. Nigel’s eyes widen and look up, “What the fuck are you gonna do once you’re on _top_ of the elevator?”

Aiden gives him a coy look at the first but then laughs again. “Well I forgot my _Mission Impossible_ fanboy kit... Never mind. You probably haven’t seen that movie either,” he says, thinking. “I could see _where_ it stopped. Could be close to the sixth floor doors. Maybe pry them open or somethin’.”

Nigel disregards the bit about the movie. “You have a cape in that bag, too?”

“Well I could draw one,” Aiden offers, jokingly. So maybe it’s not the best plan. He goes and plops down in the corner. “And what, pray tell is your plan then, Sir?”

Lifts an eyebrow at the ‘Sir’. “I can wait. Patience is a quality we all need to work on.”

Aiden pats the carpeted floor. “Well c’mon and grab some carpet old man. I’ll show you my work and you can tell me if it makes you wanna jack off.” 

“Old man, eh?” Nigel removes his suit coat, folding over his bag. “If that happens you get to help.”

“I’m a ride you won’t survive,” Aiden insists, but his cheeks are rosy despite his cockiness. He pulls out his portfolio and his latest novel and hands them over. “But sure, it’s a deal.” 

Nigel crosses his legs and takes the folder, leaving the book for last. “Sure you are. But who says I’ll be riding….” words drifting off as he flips the folder open. 

Aiden feels a flash of heat. Nigel isn’t at all unappealing to look at. “Such a top,” he says and waits for his reaction to his work. 

“The first thing you aren’t wrong about.” Nigel’s words distracted as he flips through the first several pages. 

“And not the last either.” Aiden nudges him softly. “So?” 

“You’re good, kid.” Tracing his thumb over a blonde woman crowded by wolves. 

Aiden smiles. A true smile and it lights up his whole face, his blue eyes gleaming. “Told ya,” then softer, more Omegan, “thanks.”

The shift in voice is notable, and Nigel raises a brow again. “Ah.” A few puzzle pieces clicking into place. “What’s this book about?” Someone who had gone through so much effort to hide deserved some respect. 

“The Loup Garou,” Aiden says, but they are in Bucharest after all. “It’s why I’m here in Bucharest. One reason why.” 

“Wolves brought you here?” A funny question from the Beast of Bucharest. 

“Among other things. The buildings, the art,” Aiden says wistfully and then with a mischievous look, “the elevators.” 

“Only the finest.” Extending a leg to stomp, “pre-industrial garbage. Or whatever.” 

“What better way to get to know a neighbor, right?” Aiden huffs out a laugh and then juts out his hand. “I’m Aiden by the way.” 

Closing the folder, Nigel takes the boy’s hand, “Name’s Nigel.” His larger hand enveloping Aiden’s, fingers caressing the boy’s inner wrist. 

A scent gland. A sensitive place for any Omega which is why they often _don’t_ offer a hand to shake. He feels a tremor through his body but plays it off by letting go. He scratches there instead, starting to sweat from the enclosure.

“Well, Nigel, seeing as you aren’t hard from seeing my work, you won’t be needing my hand after all.” 

“Not yet, anyway. Stranger things have happened.” The boy, Aiden, is playing at being a beta, Nigel could keep treating him like one. Nigel’s hands moving up to his own neck, undoing a couple buttons and ‘wiping’ Aiden’s scent on his own skin. 

Aiden is hit by the Alpha’s earthy, musky scent. He’s aware that his scent blockers are sweating off, one drop at a time. Clearing his throat. “It’s true. Didn’t expect to be trapped in here today, talking about giving or not giving my new neighbor a hand-job over my art,” he laughs. 

Nigel is more than aware of what’s happening. The fan cutting out when the elevator stopped. It’s making the air a thick, cutable thing. “Could be worse. Could’ve been that ninety year old on seven.”

“A fact that’s true for both of us, I’d wager,” Aiden agrees, twirling a curl around his finger. “Have to say I’m glad you slipped in between the crack.” 

Nigel just looks at Aiden for several seconds before smiling lewdly, “It’s a good thing I did. The longer we sit here the happier I am to be in a tight spot with you.”

“Tight and hot,” Aiden grins, mirth and mischief in his eyes. He unbuttons his own shirt, taking the green striped thrift store find off to leave just a grey tshirt there. It’s baggy, and the v of the collar exposes his necklace and a smooth chest. 

Nigel’s eyes immediately falling to the newly exposed flesh. Darko would be teasing the fuck out of Nigel if he could be seen right now. Acting like a newly presented Alpha. “That it is,” Nigel’s voice a notch lower, rougher than before. 

“Are you flirting with me, Sir?” Aiden asks, playful and seemingly demure. He flutters his inky lashes, but he is affected and his scent is growing more evident. Shit. 

“Depends. Is it working?” A flaring of nostrils tells Nigel that, yes, it is working. He raises his wrist and checks the time. Fifteen minutes have gone by and he’s already picturing Aiden’s smooth chest pressed to the elevator wall. 

“You definitely have my attention,” Aiden answers, but he knows it’s obvious. He knows Nigel knows he’s _not_ a beta. Admittedly, he’s picturing something along the same lines as the Alpha. 

Nigel snorts. “Good thing too. Seeing as I’m the only other person here.” Nigel wonders briefly if he should say something and then he does. “I know.”

Aiden is about to point out that as a writer, he can be completely alone and still have ‘company’, but before he can, Nigel finishes with… this. “Unfortunately, blockers don’t stand up well to sweat. There’s no… being trapped in an elevator with an attractive Alpha warning on the label either.” 

“Not usually.” He makes no comment about the ‘attractive Alpha’ part, Nigel knows what he looks like. “I wasn’t going to say anything. But I don’t know when we’ll be moving again.” Just covering all the bases he could see. 

“I move all the time,” Aiden says, jubilantly, but he knows what Nigel means. Nigel blinks for a second and the laughs, heartily, his chest shaking.

Aiden tilts his head to the side, curls scattering with the gesture. “Why wouldn’t you say anything?” 

Aiden isn’t used to being respected. 

Calming again, he shakes his head. “You were working hard to hide it. And doing well until we stalled. You deserve to be treated how you put off.”

Aiden feels overwhelmed. Not in any bad way. He’s… surprised. It moves him, no pun intended, both literally and physically. The boy leans over and kisses the corner of Nigel’s mouth, softly. “Thank you.” 

“...”

Nigel isn’t sure what to say, picking up the boy’s hand, he presses a kiss to the finely boned back, silken skin under his lips and a renewed scent in his nose. “You’re welcome.”

Aiden smiles and is about to say something else when the fan comes back on and the elevator starts moving again. He stands up, grabbing his things — the situation having become too… intimate — and once the doors open, he casts one more look to Nigel. “See ya around, Nigel,” and then heads out to his apartment. 

“See you, kid,” Nigel watches as Aiden disappears down the hallway, reaching back to gather his own things and he sees that the Omega has left his comic book, _graphic novel,_ behind. Looking at it for a long moment, he knows where the kid lives.

And now he has a reason to stop by. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nigel felt like he had been playing and intricate game of hide and seek over the next two weeks. They never seemed to be home at the same time and then one day someone was there. But it isn’t Aiden. 

The Omega moved.   
  


* * *

  
Aiden finds that his thoughts drift to Nigel. To the time they’d spent in that elevator. He hadn’t planned on getting evicted, but despite his bragging that day about his successful career as a graphic novelist, he’s not made much else. 

The boy is nothing if not a survivor, however, and found a room with two other flatmates in a local hostel. It’s mostly travelers who can’t afford much else but he earns his keep with chores and by selling paintings on the corner. It’ll work until he can get some money saved — which he will, providing the owner stops hitting on him at every turn. 

He is nothing compared to the gruff, handsome Alpha he’d met that fateful day.

* * *

  
“Are you thinking of that American boy again, brolis?” Darko asks, as he sits across from him at the club in the office. He knows his friend all too well. “Here you are, with running pussy on tap and you waste it by brooding like a lost pup.” 

Nigel doesn’t answer for several minutes, tipping his high ball glass back and forth, ice globe rattling in the amber liquid. His voice rough when he finally speaks, “What the fuck if I am?” The Alpha leans forward, “You didn’t meet him, so don’t fucking talk about him.” 

“Just like beautiful Gabriella,” Darko says with a sigh, ignoring Nigel’s warning. “This boy is likely back in the States by now. It will serve you no good to continue like this, hm? You act as though you are in love. Why not focus on our latest shipment instead.” 

Nigel thinks there may be some truth in his friend’s words but there’s a lot of blank spaces. Aiden seem to love being in Bucharest. The Omega also seemed to have been hiding from something or someone. “Darko.” One more spoken warning. They both know that neither is above an asskicking when warranted. “I can’t focus on this shit.” Gesturing roughly at the paperwork on the desk that separates them. 

Darko lights up a cigarette, the Alpha’s broad, muscular chest heaving as he takes in a drag. “Have it your way, my friend,” he says and then points at him. “But do not whine to me when it becomes messy.”

With this, he rises, knowing to leave Nigel alone for the time being, and walks out of the office.   
  


* * *

  
The Alpha finds that he does a lot of wandering in the last few weeks. He doesn’t go straight home from work anymore, up way past dawn walking streets he hadn’t been down since he was a pusher running for someone else. 

Old neighborhoods, like the one he grew up in. Finding that he looks up more often as well. Admiring, for the first time, architecture in a city that has housed his whole life. 

* * *

  
It’s another day for Aiden. Same as it has been since he’s been in the hostel. It passes uneventfully and before he realizes it, another week has gone by. Waking up, he hauls his art downstairs. It’s nearly dawn but that’s when he gets his business. So many drunks and alternatively, early risers heading to work, that he finds he sells the most at this hour. 

After setting up, he leans against the column of the building, when the hostel owner, Anton walks over. The Alpha puffs up his chest and stands next to Aiden, a claiming hand on his shoulder. “Very good, young Aiden. You will get more business like this, without those pesky scent blockers,” he says, leaning in to scent him. 

Aiden rolls his eyes. “Sure. Well, whatever pays the bills. But I’m not doing the other thing you suggested. I sell my art. _Not_ my body.”

“You will come around. This is Bucharest.” 

“Yeah, _that’s_ not happening, Anton.”

* * *

  
One hand stuffed in the pocket of his slacks, the other flicking ash from his cigarette as his shoes scuff over cracks and the remnants of a broken bottle. 

Horns blare as people are in a hurry to get home or get to work. Everyone impatient to get where they belong. Except for the tawny haired Alpha. Another late night, early morning, spent wandering. The hope of seeing those chestnut curls still blooming in his chest. It’s become an obsession. He needs Aiden like he needs his next breath. Or a hole in the head.

But he has to see it through. Either way. 

The pungent smell of the hostels nearing his morning path, hawkers and coke heads dot through the downtown area. 

Rounding a corner, Nigel stops in the middle of the sidewalk causing a beta to curse and go around him. But there he is. Aiden. _His_ Omega. 

And Nigel instantly sees red, vision wavering around the edges as he sees a different Alpha touching Aiden. Standing too close to Aiden. Too close to _his_ Omega. 

“Is this knot head bothering you, gorgeous?” Nigel crushes his cigarette underfoot and closes the distance. 

Aiden’s whole expression changes. His heart races. It’s Nigel.

 _Alpha_. 

The boy squirms away from Anton, who promptly snarls at Nigel and wraps his arm around Aiden’s waist to pull him back. 

“He has nothing to say to you, do you, beautiful one,” Anton says, giving a warning growl. “This one is _mine.”_

“Actually I’m _not_ ,” Aiden snaps back, trying to pry himself from the unwanted hold. He looks at Nigel. “Yes. He is bothering me, but he’s my landlord.”

“Oh I am more than that, Omega. This imposter needs to know this.” 

“Call me old fashioned, but I’ll take the boy’s word on this matter,” Nigel nears the two, right hand itching to reach for his gun, upper lip curled into a snarl. 

Nigel is almost a head taller than the other Alpha and probably has twenty or so pounds on the man. He reeks of flop sweat and dankness. 

Anton runs his tongue along Aiden’s unmarred mating gland, still a firm hold on his waist. “He tastes like strawberries. He will be a perfect addition in my bed. Not yours.”

“Fuck you!”

“Shhh… soon enough.” 

No more warnings. No more talking. Aiden _clearly_ doesn’t want this. Nigel lets out a bellow of rage, reaching for the pair. 

The arm securing Aiden to this person is grasped and twisted around behind him, inadvertently flinging Aiden to the ground and out of harm's way. 

“Would you like an invitation to purgatory? Because I can fucking issue you one.” Nigel snarls out and presses the man’s doughy form against the cement building. Nigel wasn’t sure when he’d drawn his gun but the Colt 1911 was firm in his grasp and the cold barrel pressed against the most sensitive part of an Alpha. The circular impression firm against the soft flesh of his knot. 

“Listen. I will let you have him. He doesn’t put out anyway,” Anton says, sweat beading on his brow as his heart threatens to beat out of his chest. For an Alpha, he is a cowardly one, enjoying the power he has over Omegas because he can’t stand up to anyone else. “Take him and let’s forget this.” 

Anton manages to peer over at Aiden, who is standing now, watching everything in a mix of surprise and relief. He turns back to Nigel, fear written all over his face. 

Nigel presses the barrel of his gun in so hard that he’d swear that he feels the solid wall of the building against it. “You are a sick fucking bastard, a weak fucker.” Nigel uses his free hand to press the other Alpha’s head more firmly into the wall. “How about you leave Aiden’s things exactly where they are and you wait like a nice little bitch for my men to come by and get them, eh? Sounds good.”

The man is practically crying from the pain in his knot. He feels something warm and wet. Is it piss? Is it blood? He has no idea. “Y-y-yes. Okay. You have my word,” he says and Aiden actually laughs. 

He walks over to Nigel and Anton and when Nigel moves his head, Aiden spits in the hostel owner’s face. “That’s for trying to grope me when you thought I was asleep, asshole!” 

_Well another place to stay… gone._ Aiden thinks 

Nigel actually grins at Aiden now. The spunk that he’d first seen in the elevator was ever present and Nigel was proud of the Omega. 

One final hard push and then Nigel is back away, hand on Aiden’s arm, bringing him with. Gun leveled at the rat Alpha’s chest. “Come on, Aiden. Let’s leave this bastard.”

“Yes, let’s,” Aiden agrees, relaxed under Nigel’s touch where he’d not been with Anton’s. “Just gotta get my work.” 

The Omega gestures to his painting and his bag. He doesn’t have much else back in the room but it’s occurring to him now that Nigel had said his men will get his things. Is he… moving in with him? It seems obvious and what’s surprising is that he is _happy_ with this knowledge. 

Nigel lets go of Aiden’s arm only after the cowardly Alpha has run back inside his hostel. “I’ll take the painting and hail a taxi.” Nigel nods and tucks his gun away, picking up the painting carefully and throwing up his other hand to summon the cab. 

Aiden grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder, staying close to Nigel. A cab pulls over within seconds and after putting his stuff in the trunk, they get in the back, letting the driver know where to go. 

Leaning his head on Nigel’s shoulder, Aiden looks up at him. “How did you know where I’d be? Or did destiny thrust us together again?” 

“I’m starting to like that bitch, destiny,” Nigel says with a chuckle, his fingers woven through Aiden’s curly hair. Scenting the Omega, truly, for the first time, Aiden smells like peace and love and _home._

Aiden purrs, nuzzling into Nigel. He’s never felt this way and being reunited it confirms one thing: the Alpha is his True mate. It’s something he’s written and read about to know. “She’s not so bad when ya get to know her,” he murmurs, scenting Nigel back. Maybe finally he won’t have to run anymore. 

  
Nigel sends out several quick texts letting Darko know about this morning’s activities and dispatching a couple of me to get Aiden’s things from the hostel and to _remind_ the owner of his visit. 

Arm draped around Aiden’s narrow shoulders, keeping the Omega close to him as they leave the cab behind and enter the building. 

The elevator call button is pressed and Nigel drops a kiss on top of Aiden’s curls. “Fancy meeting you here,” he says with a grin. 

“Even a hippie like me, old man?” Aiden asks with a grin as he snuggles into Nigel. The elevator doors open and they walk in. All too familiar and entirely wonderful. 

The doors whoosh shut and Nigel says with a playful snarl, pinning the boy against the wall, “I’m gonna show you an old man, boy.” Cupping the Omega’s face between two large hands, Nigel leans down and slowly kisses Aiden, nibbling and biting at his lips gently. 

Aiden feels as though time is standing still in this moment. Like a freeze frame action shot. He hooks his arms around Nigel’s waist, opening his mouth further to grant _his_ Alpha more access. The young Omega no longer needs to pretend to be someone he’s not. He only has to _feel_ and that’s exactly what he wants to do with Nigel — feel everything. 

Sliding his tongue slowly over Aiden’s pouty bottom lip, Nigel tilts his head to kiss him more thoroughly, suddenly feeling the need to be surrounded by this small Omega. His heart feels like it has grown to twice its size, near to bursting with sudden and altering love. “God, you’re fucking amazing,” whispering hotly against the Omega’s lips. 

“Takes one to know one,” Aiden whispers back and as he’s about to seek out Nigel’s mouth for more, the elevator doors open. Figures. “Let’s get out of here and inside your place… I need more of this.” 

“ _Our_ place,” Nigel says back and he lets go of Aiden with a groan. Picking up the painting once more, he fishes his keys out of his pocket, the walk down the hallway isn’t long and he watches Aiden’s ass nearly every step of the way. 

Once the door is unlocked, they walk in and Aiden plops his bag on the couch and has a look around. It’s way nicer than he had decorated his own place when he lived next door — mostly due to lack of money and the fact that he’s more of a minimalist. “Wow. Nice place,” he says, toeing off his shoes. He looks Nigel in the eyes, drinking him in. “Why don’t you show me our bedroom first, _Alpha.”_

Nigel takes a second to prop the painting up in the entryway and toss his keys on the little side table. “I can abso-fucking-lutely do that, _Omega.”_ Nigel growls and stoops to pick Aiden up, large hands palming over lithe thighs, wandering slightly as he carries _his_ Omega into the bedroom. 

Aiden kisses him as they cross the threshold, slick already starting to gather between his pert cheeks. He purrs, a mating call, and gently writhes in his grasp. “Told you before, I’m a ride you may not survive,” he breathes, over Nigel’s lips, his tone soft and seductive. 

“I’m willing to take that chance.” Nigel husks back, the slow sensuous movements almost makes Nigel want to keep him right here, pressed tight against his body. But he forces himself to put him down. Kissing Aiden with fire and heat, nimble finger toying at buttons, almost as if asking permission. 

Aiden hears himself whine, needing Nigel in every way possible, his own slender fingers more hasty as they seek out the buckle of the Alpha’s belt. The clink of metal echos as he undoes it, slipping the leather through the loops and onto the floor. “Too many clothes. Way too many,” he pants, the scent of his slick sweet and cloying in the air around them. 

Shrugging out of his jacket, it hits the floor with a whisper of sound, filled by his pants that Aiden has released him from. 

The button fly of Aiden’s pants thumbed open, large warm hand cupping the Omega’s cock. Nigel’s mouth moving down his neck, open mouthed kisses and teasing nips. “We can fix that right now.”

Aiden moans, his cock twitching in Nigel’s grasp, his hands working off the Alpha’s shirt so he can feel skin. He needs to touch his bare flesh and is pleased when he finds the thicket of hair on his chest. 

Artistic fingers slip into the soft fur; his other hand reaching to grasp Nigel’s large Alphan cock. He gasps, his hole twitching in anticipation for what’s to come. “Fuck. You have a _sizable_ appetite.” 

Nigel can smell the scent of slick in the air and it makes his mouth water, the need to taste his boy is strong. 

Hips bucking against Aiden’s delicate hand, the soft skin of his knot throbbing with a want to be buried in his Omega. “And I will feast on you all night,” Nigel growls out as he pushes Aiden backwards onto the bed. 

Fingers hooking into the waistband of Aiden’s jeans, turning them inside out as he pulls them free of his body. 

Aiden helps by removing his own shirt, tossing it aside, now completely laid out like a buffet for Nigel. He spreads his legs, propping himself up on his elbows and gives the Alpha his best ‘come hither’ look. “We can dine on each other, tonight and always.” 

Nigel marvels for a moment at the contrast of Aiden’s creamy unblemished skin against the grey linens of his bed, _their bed_. A deep rumbling Alphan purr vibrates up from Nigel’s chest as he gently covers his lover’s body with his own. “Always, Omega? Are you sure?” 

Their cocks lining up and Nigel’s hips rut slowly, spreading precome and sliding together. 

With a mewling moan on his tongue, Aiden’s hips cant upwards, tightening the bond between their bodies to feel more friction. He rakes his nails gently down Nigel’s shoulders and biceps as he looks him in the eyes. “Destiny, Nigel. Like I told ya. I suspected you were my Alpha when we first met, but I _knew_ it when I saw you again. So yeah, always. I want to bond. If you want.” 

Nigel drops his head on Aiden’s slim shoulder, pushing himself up he runs his hands down and back up the smaller man’s chest and hips. Ignoring Aiden’s cock for the moment, the Alpha gently scratches his blunt nails over the boy’s inner thighs. “Of course I do. I was made to find you and be yours just like you were made for me.”

Greater than Gabi, Aiden is. And not just because this is a first blush. But Nigel can’t ever remember feeling such a _pull_ from her. 

Nigel slides one arm behind Aiden’s knee, bringing it up to open the boy. His other hand dipping into the slick gathered between his cheeks. Closing his eyes with a low growl as he licks his fingers. 

It’s possibly — no it _is_ — the sexiest thing Aiden has ever witnessed; Nigel is the most beautiful man he has ever seen. It’s not only aesthetics and sex, however, he is falling in love and it’s only more evident that they are true mates given they still have so much to learn about one another.

Aiden looks forward to that part but right now, he just focuses on this, on the Alpha above him. “C’mere,” he nearly begs, missing the weight of his Alpha on top of him. He is a touch starved, damaged boy, and he wants it all. 

Aiden doesn’t have to ask twice, Nigel lays himself down between the Omega’s spread thighs, nestling in. The head of his cock grazing over the tight, wet hole. Pressing in gently in one smooth, slow motion until he is fully seated. “So fucking perfect…” Nigel grits out the words, caging Aiden in. 

Aiden wraps his legs around the backs of Nigel’s thighs, keeping him inside, fully immersed in his warm, enveloping wetness. He kisses him, feeding from his mouth, licking and tasting every place his tongue can reach before he finally lets his thighs fall open again. “You feel so good. God, Nigel, I don’t want you to ever stop…” 

Nigel slowly grinds his hips down against the slim hips of the Omega, their kiss stealing his breath. “I won’t, baby boy. Not as long as you want me.” Panted out words as Nigel pivots back and then slowly pushes in again, making sure to rub and bump all the right spots. To bring his Omega as much pleasure as he can. 

“You’re in for the long haul then,” Aiden smiles, just a second before his lips form a perfect ‘O’ of pleasure. His fingers card through Nigel’s hair, keeping it back so he can look at his perfectly chiseled face, and gaze into his fiery amber eyes. His hole contracted, strangling the Alpha’s large cock, more slick coating his shaft appreciatively. Kissing him again, his words punctuated, and breathy. “I love you, Nigel.” 

Nigel pulls back just enough to see Aiden’s face clearly, his hips slowly moving, a drumbeat of contentment and strength. “I fucking love you too, Aiden.” His throat feeling constricted, and he tightens his hand in Aiden’s hair, preparing for the bite they both know is coming. 

Aiden’s heart is pounding with love and anticipation. He’s ready, his body and soul aligning with Nigel’s, preparing to make their bond official. He wraps his limbs around him, craning his neck to the side with what little play he has, offering himself to his mate to be. “Claim me, Alpha. Make me yours,” he purrs, enjoying the feeling of their bodies being joined like this. 

Nigel’s knot swelling and catching on every other thrust, he needs to time this just right so he doesn’t hurt Aiden. He would rather have his mate feel the euphoric side of a claiming bond. 

The knot fully swells and seals the two of them together, Nigel continues to thrust shallowly. “Come for me, _Omega.”_

Aiden does exactly that, every muscle in his body vibrating with pleasure, locking his hole completely around his Alpha’s cock and knot. He moans raggedly, his vision whiting around the edges. 

“Alpha, fuck, yes!”

Nigel lets out a growl before he bends to bite, mouth wide, Alphan fangs piercing through the unblemished skin of Aiden’s mating gland. The coppery tang and overwhelming scent and feeling of Aiden tight and convulsing around him pull his orgasm from him. Spraying the innermost walls of his love’s channel with copious amounts of come. 

Nigel pulls back with blood on his mouth, he kisses Aiden and then whispers, “Your turn.”

His body spent, at least for the time, Aiden smiles back. It wasn’t a requirement for a bond for the Omega to bite back and most Alphas wouldn’t hear of it, but Nigel is different. The boy likes this about his mate.

“Gladly,” Aiden murmurs in return and tugs him down so he can reach his neck properly. 

Snarling, his hole still occasionally twitching, he bares his Omegan fangs, and bites down hard. He presses until he feels the snap of skin and tastes the beads of crimson that drip into his mouth. Their connection has come full circle and he feels even closer to his mate. It’s like a bolt of lightening surging through his body right into Nigel’s and back again. 

“Mine,” Aiden grits out, against olive skin, then gently licks at the wound he’s made to prevent infection. “All mine.” 

Nigel had nearly come again when he’d felt Aiden’s dainty fangs break through his skin. A completely closed bond is unusual and mostly unseen now. But with Nigel it’s all the way. 

“All yours,” Nigel breathes out over the wound in Aiden’s neck, his tongue darting out to lick several flat wide strips. The taste and feeling of his Omega was singularly the best thing ever. 

“We belong to each other and only one another,” Aiden whispers, enjoying the feeling of being newly bonded and hooked together. He feels a blissful sleepiness start to overtake him and before Nigel can reposition them, he holds him in place. “Stay right here, please. I want to sleep like this, just for a little while.” 

Safe. Sound. _Loved_ .

They both are and they won’t be alone again. The road ahead is full of promise. They have so much to share, so many stories to tell and pictures to paint. 

Nigel tucks his hands up under Aiden’s back after pulling a blanket over them, whispering, “I have you, pup.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed this little mini fic! It started as banter in docs and lead to a full blown story, thank you for reading!


End file.
